Thief Localization Folder:Swt Maps 070
From: Swt_Maps_070.int Conversations, Cinematics, Description and Objectives from The Hidden City Description Orion's gone to the ancient cathedral in Old Town. His cure for the gloom will turn the people into freakish creatures and spell the end for The City. The Queen of Beggars was clear on two things: steal the final piece of the Primal Stone from Orion and prevent Erin from dying while she is full of Primal energy. It's going to be a long night Title and Objectives *THE HIDDEN CITY *Enter the cathedral's main hall *Infiltrate the cathedral ruins *Descend into the pit *Use the supply lift *Find a way up to the Graven City *Get to the Rotunda *Enter the Rotunda *Get to the ceremony chamber *Steal Orion's Primal Stone pendant *Get past the Thief-Taker General *Reach the cathedral in Old Quarter *Leave or confront him TTG Faceoff ORION: Garrett? What have you done? I- I need that. We need that. Don't you understand what I'm trying to do here? GARRETT: You need to stop, Orion. ORION: Stop. . . Protecting the people? Stop trying to give them a better life? GARRETT: You're not helping these people, you're sentencing them to death. They may feel good now, but trust me, their bodies can't handle the Primal. ORION: No! THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: This one's mine. . . The rat king! Picking pockets like always. . . I've waited a long time to see you hang, Master Thief. Well I don't need a noose. It'll be a fucking pleasure to choke the life out of you with my bare hands. GARRETT: It's about time. . . Ritual Chamber ORION: Today is the day we showed Baron Northcrest that the people are the lifeblood of this city. And are not to be ignored! ORION: Your pains and fears will soon be at an end. Friends, this is a good day. The power I gift you with here shall repel any suffering affliction that may try to claim you. ORION: Once all have been anointed, we shall share this gift to the world beyond these shores. Erin ERIN: You're only hunting me to save yourself, and you can't even admit it. ERIN: Listen! Can you hear them, Garrett? Every screaming voice! ERIN: They're all going to die because of you, because you couldn't stand the stare of your own reflection! ERIN: But what am I saying? The great and wonderful Garrett doesn't do guilt. ERIN: No, you tread on other people's dreams and never think to clean up your mess. ERIN: If we could all be as selfish as you, then we'd truly be free. ERIN: There once was a princess trapped in a castle, in a land far away. ERIN: The people all wanted to save her. No one could remember why she had been locked up. ERIN: They fought through the army surrounding her. They burst through the wood barring the door. ERIN: Inside, she was waiting. She had heard them coming. But as they looked at her, they remembered. ERIN: They remembered why she was in a castle far away. ERIN: They remembered why she was protected by an army. ERIN: And they remembered why they had locked the door. ERIN: She was the product of their ambition. They had sinned, and they had hurt her. They hurt her so bad. ERIN: They ran for the door, but it was too late. They were locked inside. ERIN: The screaming began. And the princess smiled. Ethereal Voice ERIN: Garrett, where are you? Garrett VO GARRETT: This was the last cathedral in The City. A ruined home for old gods. GARRETT: Desperate people have hidden in its walls for years . . . Orion and his Graven are just the latest. GARRETT: I'm going to have to sound the bell to get in. Huh. . . On a normal job, the bells aren't ringing until I'm gone. GARRETT: I've missed the last ride. Well, I never liked crowds anyway. I'll find my own way down. GARRETT: Each city built upon the bones of the last. If these buried stones could tell their stories, I wonder what they'd say. GARRETT: I can feel the Primal energy in this place. Orion thinks he's ushering in his dawn, but he's only letting in the darkness. GARRETT: That can't be good. GARRETT: Last stop. The Graven procession's moving slowly. That should give me time to climb back up. GARRETT: I might have known Basso would get caught up in the cause. I have to get up to the old city before it turns sour. GARRETT: Just like in the asylum. They've been changed by the Primal. Changed by Erin. I need to stop Orion quickly. GARRETT: This old line could be a faster way up. GARRETT: Inside that rotunda Orion is administering his cure. Erin's close, I know it. GARRETT: I should go in with a plan. Well, here's one: get inside, improvise. GARRETT: I could teach the General a life lesson here. Or maybe it's better to slip away. GARRETT: There's no need to fight him if I don't want to. GARRETT: A supply lift. Looks like a way down. Ambient Duo GRAVEN GUARD 1: The Baron and his Watch are done, so what now? GRAVEN GUARD 2: Orion will take us to new shores aboard the Dawn's Light. We'll give others back their faith in a better life! GRAVEN GUARD 3: We've seen the start of a new age. GRAVEN GUARD 1: And put the past to the torch. Now Graven word is law. GRAVEN GUARD 3: The faithless will bend to us. GRAVEN GUARD 2: There's talk of taking the fires to Cinderfall. Snuffing out Northcrest's legacy. GRAVEN GUARD 3: Good. What did those factories ever give us but a bloody cough and black eyes? GRAVEN GUARD 2: I didn't believe in the old gods. Orion, though, he seems to grow stronger with every word. GRAVEN GUARD 3: He's more than just a man now. We're all stronger because of him. GRAVEN GUARD 1: So many hopefuls. So many faithful. Will the Dawn's Light still carry us all? GRAVEN GUARD 2: I've seen it, brother. It's greater than you could imagine. Cathedral Gate CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: You said Orion would give us back what we lost. That he can heal the gloom! I've brought my little Emily. See? I cleaned her scratches. Washed the wounds she made. GRAVEN GUARD 1: Orion gave you back your city, friend, but even he can't bring back your dead. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: They said he would cure us all. GRAVEN GUARD 1: You don't need to suffer as she did. Prove your faith in the Dawn and you will be saved. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: I can't . . . I can't leave her all alone. GRAVEN GUARD 1: Your girl's gone. You can live for her, or die with her. Courtyard Bodies GRAVEN GUARD 3: You've spent enough time down with the dead, friend. We've been granted rebirth! CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: The gloom took so many. They never saw Northcrest pulled down, never saw the Watch overcome. . . Wasn't the new dawn meant for all of us? GRAVEN GUARD 3: It is! It will be. Wait for the light of the dawn, brother, the shadows hold only lies and betrayal. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: Aye. I suppose you're right. Courtyard Graven GRAVEN GUARD 1: The hopeful are gathered. Orion's ready. It's time to close off the cathedral. GRAVEN GUARD 2: But. . . how many of our brothers and sisters are still on the streets? GRAVEN GUARD 1: We own these streets now! No more whispering on corners, or fearing the rope and stocks! Any hopeful not here will have to wait. Doorbell Graven GRAVEN CROSSBOW GUARD 1: Were we not just told to seal these doors? GRAVEN CROSSBOW GUARD 1: Blind my eyes . . . GRAVEN GUARD 1: Strange. I see no-one here. GRAVEN CROSSBOW GUARD 1: A bell doesn't toll itself. Orion must not be disturbed, not tonight. Not when we're so close to salvation. GRAVEN GUARD 1: A wandering hopeful perhaps? Step forward, friend! Don't be afraid. GRAVEN GUARD 1: My ears ring with constant noise. Even in the silence I hear so many voices. . . GRAVEN CROSSBOW GUARD 1: Yes, the gift Orion has given us, brother. It's what sets us apart. Like the old gods speak with us again. GRAVEN CROSSBOW GUARD 1: The faithless will soon realize how wrong they were to cast us out with the crazed! Graven City Pair GRAVEN GUARD 1: We can celebrate when we leave these damned catacombs. How many men have we lost to the dark? GRAVEN GUARD 2: To the things in it, you mean. GRAVEN GUARD 2: I thought it was an old beggar's tale. But they're out there. More every week. GRAVEN GUARD 1: If they touch you, you become like them, I heard. Graven City Patrol GRAVEN GUARD 3: I didn't deserve Orion's blessing. Back at the Greystone wall . . . I hesitated. The Watch looked like monsters, done up in their black steel. It wasn't like tonight. GRAVEN CAPTAIN 1: Still they feared us, friend. They knew they could not hold us back. GRAVEN GUARD 3: We couldn't hold ourselves back . . . now the whole Bridge is gone! A hole in Market Street where people used to be. GRAVEN CAPTAIN 1: Better at the bottom of the river than in thrall to those bastard nobles! The City will begin again, brother. GRAVEN CAPTAIN 1: Forged in the people's fire. Not the Baron's foundries. Graven at Gate GRAVEN GUARD 1: It sounded like something moving! Just beyond the gates. Those foul creatures, I know it. GRAVEN CROSSBOW GUARD 2: I haven't seen them come up this far before. Not yet. GRAVEN GUARD 1: Do you think Orion could save even the likes of them? GRAVEN CROSSBOW GUARD 2: What? There's no saving abominations. You saw that the gate holds. Let's get back above. GRAVEN CROSSBOW GUARD 2: I'm not afraid! After Orion's blessing I fear nothing. I took down one of the big Watch bastards at Greystone. But those things just feel wrong. GRAVEN GUARD 1: Where do you think they came from? Deep in the ground? Or crawled out of the sea? GRAVEN CROSSBOW GUARD 2: With how hard my head's pounding, I think they opened my skull and crawled out of my nightmares. Healing Description GRAVEN CROSSBOW GUARD 1: You don't know how much you're suffering in that skin until he's healed you, brother. GRAVEN GUARD 2: Did it . . . hurt? I saw inside the bags of those gloom doctors. GRAVEN CROSSBOW GUARD 1: We're not talking about doctors, you fogskull. Orion! Orion himself. He saves you with the power of his own belief. I remember; he brought me to a bowl of sacred water, blood-red and sharp with the scent of . . . life. GRAVEN CROSSBOW GUARD 1: Life, brother! You remember that? He marked my forehead with it. . . left to right and bang! It struck me like, like lightning. GRAVEN GUARD 2: So it does hurt. GRAVEN CROSSBOW GUARD 1: No! That's not what I mean. You can't know until you've felt it. It, it burned through me, yes, but it was a hot, joyous fire scouring me of all the misery and shit inside. New blood for old! GRAVEN CROSSBOW GUARD 1: I thought it had made me well again. But now. . . I think it changed me. Lift Patrol GRAVEN GUARD 2: Blind it! That was the supply lift! What darkness is behind this? GRAVEN GUARD 3: It's the work of the abominations. The sound and movement draws them. GRAVEN GUARD 3: Be wary on your search, brothers. Process Ambient CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: They used to call me neighbour, now it's brother. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: They've been . . . living down here? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: What am I saying? I'd do anything for the cure. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Thanks be to Orion for this gift. Yes! Praise him! CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: Orion's a greater man than any noble-born. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: It's true, isn't it? No more dreading the days and fearing the nights. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: They say he can heal with just a touch! CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: I lost everything to the gloom but my life. I'll believe in whatever they want. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: We won't be judged for what we've done. . . will we? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: I prayed to the gods after all this time. Rotunda Entrance CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Can it really be true? An end to the gloom? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Freedom from under the heel of Baron Northcrest is enough. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: Then let me go before her! I want the cure, I want to live! GRAVEN GUARD 2: Orion will see to all those who turn their faces to the Graven Dawn. Follow his voice and you shall be saved. Supply Lift Hint GRAVEN CAPTAIN 1: How long until the supplies are sent below? CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: The lift is older than the Quarter and just as run down! Orion himself couldn't make it go any faster. GRAVEN CAPTAIN 1: Be careful what you say, friend. GRAVEN CAPTAIN 1: Do not waver, brothers! This storm washes the stain of tyrants and faithless men from our streets. GRAVEN CAPTAIN 1: Soon we will bear witness to the Graven Dawn. Supply Lift Inventory CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: The Watch is gone! We shouldn't have to hide in the depths like beggars any more. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: This thing wasn't built for dragging up and down all night. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: They've sent it back up already? GRAVEN GUARD 1: Is there trouble at the lift, friend? GRAVEN CAPTAIN 1: The lift hasn't been loaded! What's the meaning of this? CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: If a faithless was to sneak past. . . GRAVEN CAPTAIN 1: Then they will find no welcome among our faithful. TTG Fight THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Come on then. Let's see if you've got the guts. THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: What is this, honor among thieves? Mercy? Don't fucking insult me. Finish it! GARRETT: It is finished. If you thought you'd make me kill you, General . . . you don't know me at all. THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: That's it? THAT'S IT!? THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: I knew you didn't have it in you! THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Come back and finish this! . . . This isn't over! . . . Garreeeett! GARRETT: As a rule I don't kill people unless I have no other choice. But just like someone else I know . . . I don't follow the rules, do I? GARRETT: Looks like you need to find a new job, General. Unused Category:Transcriptions